The Masaki Family Album
by Buckeroo
Summary: Katsuhito/Yosho reminisces with an older Taro. And something startling about Taro is revealed...


Please realize that I do not own any of these characters, though how I  
wish one was constantly with me. Some of you may know the answer from  
reading my MSTs on the archive, but hey, that's beside the point. The  
characters and original series all belong to AIC/Pioneer. However, the  
story and situations are mine, so if I find this posted anywhere  
without my permission, I'll hunt you down like the table scrap  
pilfering grabasses you are. Well, negativity aside, let's get on with  
the story.  
  
The Masaki Family Album  
  
Katsuhito closed the photo album and sighed forlornly. "I've accumulated so many memories in my 700 years on this planet that it's hard to keep track of them all sometimes," he said to no one in particular.  
"Keep track of all what, grandpa?" asked a curious voice from behind him. Katsuhito jerked his head to the rear. "Oh, it's you, Taro," he said. The old man had temporarily forgotten that the little boy was staying with Tenchi for a few days. The child had certainly grown since he had first seen him. Now four years old, Taro had that inquisitive innocence about him that so many children do at that age. "I was just thinking back on the long life I've had," replied Katsuhito.  
"What's in that book?" Taro asked.  
"Would you like to see?" came the reply. Taro nodded vigorously. "Then sit up here beside me, boy." Taro climbed up onto the sofa and took a seat next to the old man he affectionately called "grandpa," despite his not actually being the boy's grandfather. Katsuhito then opened up the book again and proceeded to show little Taro what was inside.  
"Who's that, grandpa?" asked Taro as he pointed to a picture of someone he didn't recognize.  
"That, child, is Tenchi's mother. My daughter, Achika."  
"She's pretty."  
"She always was."  
"Why haven't I ever met her before, grandpa?"  
"She died when Tenchi was just a little boy," the old man solemnly replied.  
"That's sad. She looks like a real nice lady."  
"Yes, she most certainly was. Tenchi's father and I both loved her dearly. Noboyuki hasn't been the same since. But he's found outlets for his grief in... *ahem* other pursuits. Even Tenchi never really knew much about his mother."  
"That's too bad. Who's that, grandpa?" asked Taro, pointing to another picture.  
"That would be Achika's mother and my wife, Itsuki. She was a very gentle soul, someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Unfortunately, she has passed on as well. Tenchi was still quite young, about seven years old. He took it especially hard. He was very close to his grandmother," the wise old man told the young boy.  
Taro then pointed to two wedding pictures on pages opposite each other. "Is that...?"  
"Yes it is," Katsuhito interrupted. "That's myself and Itsuki on the left, and on the right is Achika and Noboyuki. I still remember each of those days very well."  
"Why is that big blank space there underneath Tenchi's father's picture?" asked a curious Taro. Katsuhito just grinned.  
"Now what do you suppose it's there for, child? When Tenchi chooses his bride, their wedding photo will be pasted into the book in that space," came the reply as the page was turned.  
"Is that Tenchi, grandpa?" asked a wide-eyed Taro as he looked down upon Achika cradling a baby in her arms in front of a familiar cave.  
"You're a smart lad, Taro. Indeed that is Tenchi, when he was very young."  
"Why is Ryoko floating above them?"  
Katsuhito was taken aback. "What? Where?"  
Taro pointed above and just to the left of baby Tenchi, to an apparently blank space. "Right there. Don't be so silly, grandpa. And look, there she is again," said the child as he pointed to a picture of Tenchi standing alone by the cave opening.  
"This is quite odd," thought Katsuhito. "Taro can see Ryoko's astral body in these pictures. I'll have to come up with a decent explanation sometime until he's old enough to accept the truth." Katsuhito opened his mouth again. "Ah yes, there she is. I guess I just wasn't looking very closely," the old man lied and quickly turned the page again.  
"Who are they, grandpa?"  
"Taro, that is my father, Azusa, and my mother Funaho."  
"Then who is your father with in this other picture?"  
"That's his wife, Misaki."  
"I thought Funaho was your mother."  
"She is."  
"Then how can Misaki be your father's wife?"  
"Well, child, where my father comes from it is perfectly acceptable to have two wives," explained Katsuhito.  
"Where is that, grandpa?"  
"Uh... Utah," came the reply. "I can't tell him the truth about this yet, either. Someday he'll have to know. But until that day comes, he needs to believe that everyone here is just a normal person." Suddenly, an explosion rocked the other side of the house, followed by Ryoko's voice screaming, "You prissy little girl, Tenchi is MINE!" Katushito sighed. "Well, so much for that," he thought as he turned the page in the album again.  
"That looks like Ayeka," said Taro.  
"It is," responded the shrinekeeper. "That is Ayeka when she was just a little girl."  
"Why aren't there any pictures of Washuu or Mihoshi in this book?" asked the boy.  
"Because this book is reserved for pictures of family."  
"How is Ayeka family?"  
"She is my half sister and Tenchi's great aunt."  
Taro looked up at Katsuhito, then back to the picture of a young Ayeka. He was noticeably confused.  
"Don't try to make any sense out of it, boy. You'll understand when you're older."  
"But... why does she want to marry Tenchi if she's his great aunt?"  
"I said don't worry about it," Katushito said sternly yet politely.  
"Oh, okay. Oh look, there's Sasami! I like Sasami," said the young boy as he pointed to a picture of Sasami standing by a pool of water.  
"Well, we all like Sasami," Katsuhito said smiling.  
"Why does she look a lot older in the water?" asked Taro.  
Katsuhito looked closely at the picture to see a reflection of Tsunami in the pool of water. "Uh-oh," he thought. "This boy notices everything." Thinking quickly, Katsuhito said, "Well you see, this is a special picture. You've heard of aging pictures electronically?" Taro nodded. "Well, we had her reflection aged by about ten years. It's a nice effect, don't you think?" Taro shrugged. "Tell you what," Katsuhito said. "Why don't you go play with Sasami for awhile?"  
"Yeah!" Taro shouted joyously. He then ran off on a frantic search for the girl that he considered to be like a loving older sister.  
Katsuhito sighed again. "One day, I'll be able to tell him the truth. Until then, this book is staying up here," he said as he placed the Masaki Family Album up on the shelf he had pulled it down from earlier. Then, clasping his hands behind his back, he walked out of the house and up toward the shrine.  
  
The End  
  
Sorry about seeming so stand-offish in the copyright information up  
top. I just thought it would provide a stark contrast to the soft  
intentions of the fic itself. I'm all about shocking my audience. And  
as if the fact that I delved into the regular type of fanfiction after  
success over in the Miscellaneous section wasn't shocking enough, I'm  
also planning a sequel. Whether it gets posted or not all depends on  
how much and what kind of C&C I get from my new readers. Just click on  
my e-mail address next to my name, right above the link you clicked on  
to get here. Or, if you're too lazy to do that, it's  
buckfloyd@yahoo.com  
  
Cheerio! 


End file.
